75202 Defense of Crait
|Ages = 9-14 |Released = December 2017 |Title = Defense of Crait |Image = 75202Box.png |Pieces = 746}} 75202 Defense of Crait is a Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi set released in December 2017. Description The set is part of the Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi subtheme. The main part is a V-4X-D ski speeder, and there is also a v-120 artillery emplacement and a small trench and barrier. LEGO.com Description Background Following the Resistance's major victory in destroying Starkiller Base, the Resistance abandoned their base on D'Qar after the First Order invaded the Ileenium system. While the Resistance was searching the galaxy for a new base of operations, General Hux tracked the Resistance fleet through hyperspace and gave chase through space. Vice Admiral Holdo eventually sacrificed herself and her cruiser to allow the remaining Resistance fighters to escape to the planet Crait in the Crait system. The remaining members of the Resistance landed and reactivated the old Rebel base. Finn and Rose Tico later crash-landed at the base in a Xi-class light shuttle after escaping the damaged First Order flagship Supremacy, initially being shot at by the Resistance soldiers in the confusion. General Leia Organa called upon their allies across the Outer Rim Territories for reinforcements as the group prepared the base's defenses, including several laser turrets and V-4X-D ski speeders. Meanwhile the First Order—now under the command of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren—deployed their own forces, landing eleven AT-M6s, two AT-ATs, one Upsilon-class command shuttle, several TIE fighters, and a superlaser siege cannon towed by a pair of AT-HHs to break through the base's massive steel doors. The Resistance launched all of their remaining forces, firing heavy artillery and dispatching thirteen of the old V-4X-D ski speeders to knock out the superlaser, led by Captain Poe Dameron. The First Order walkers and TIE fighters returned fire and the battle began. The Resistance suffered heavy losses from the combined ground and air assaults. The Millennium Falcon, piloted by Chewbacca and Rey, arrived unexpectedly and attacked the fighters, drawing them away from the battlefield and destroying all of the pursuers. As the battering ram prepared to open fire, Dameron ordered all speeders to fall back as it would be a suicide run. Finn, however, disobeyed and piloted his speeder directly towards the barrel of the cannon. Unwilling to let Finn die, Tico crashed her speeder into his, saving Finn's life but badly injuring herself. With the Resistance's effort nearly silenced, the First Order's cannon opened fire at the base, punching easily through the main doors. As snowtroopers approached the breach, the Resistance realized that all of the messages sent to their allies had been received, but none had responded. In a last-ditch effort, the Resistance began preparing for a final stand. As the Resistance contemplated their next move, Luke Skywalker unexpectedly appeared to the group and resolved to go out to face the First Order on his own as a distraction. As Skywalker emerged from the base, Ren ordered all of the walkers to open fire on Skywalker in a futile attempt to destroy him. However, the Jedi Master miraculously emerged unscathed, and Ren was forced to go down to the surface and face his old master himself. In a brief confrontation, Skywalker dodged Ren's lightsaber attacks. When Skywalker allowed Ren to land a blow, Ren realized that he was actually fighting a Force projection of the Jedi, who was still on Ahch-To. Skywalker's projection vanished, leaving Ren furious. Meanwhile, Dameron and C-3PO noticed that the vulptices, creatures which resided in the caves, had gone, leaving through a natural exit. Following a remaining vulptex, Dameron led the surviving Resistance members in search of the exit. With the time bought by Skywalker's distraction, the Resistance found the end of the base's cave system, but saw that a rockslide had blocked the exit to the outside. From the other side of the blockage, Rey used the Force to lift the rocks and cleared a path for the surviving 14 Resistance fighters to escape to the Falcon, living to fight another day. Minifigures included Gallery 75202.jpeg|The set out of the box Category:Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Category:Star Wars Category:2018 sets Category:70000 sets Category:75000 sets Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 9-14